Among short range communication technologies, near field communication (NFC) is a technology for transmitting and receiving various wireless data over a short distance of within 10 cm using a frequency of 13.56 MHz. Meanwhile, wireless power transmission methods include a magnetic induction type method and a magnetic resonance type method. Particularly, a resonance type wireless power transmission method that complies with the Alliance for Wireless Power (A4WP) standard uses a frequency of 6.78 MHz for transmitting power. Accordingly, when NFC type communication and resonance type wireless power transmission are simultaneously performed, a communication error may occur due to mutual interference caused by a harmonic wave component (a component that is n times greater than a fundamental wave) generated in a frequency band used when NFC type communication and resonance type wireless power transmission are performed.